Different arrangements are known for mounting external mirrors on vehicles. On large, commercial vehicles, such as trucks and busses, mirrors are often secured within mirror housings mounted so as to extend the mirror away from the vehicle to provide a clear view of different areas around the vehicle. Depending on the size and design of the mirror, as well as the area around the vehicle to be observed, different mounting arrangements have been used. An exemplary mounting arrangement is described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/390/971, which recites a biaxially adjustable mirror mounting assembly.
A drawback in the prior art is that wiring for mirror control motors, heating elements, electronic displays and the like must be routed circuitously about various internal components of existing mirror mounting assemblies. In a tightly spaced mirror mounting assembly, for instance, the wiring may be more susceptible to kinking and premature wear and tear, which may in turn cause the mirror mounting assembly to fail prematurely. In addition to the above, convoluted internal wiring of known mirror mounting assemblies makes assembly of component parts more difficult.
Another drawback in the prior art is that a space-constrained mirror mounting assembly may require that wiring be installed externally. Thus, the mirror mounting assembly may be unsightly and the wiring may be undesirably exposed to the outside atmosphere. Alternatively, tightly spaced mirror mounting assemblies may require a separate cover for the wiring, thus increasing installation time, assembly weight, and costs.